


【Evanstan】牽我的手

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】連載故事 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 一個從未來穿越到現代的小迷妹，見證了改變Evanstan人生也影響了娛樂圈的重大事件。





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事想寫很久了，考慮很多後還是決定更改許多現實細節，  
> 為了規避一些不必要的麻煩（。
> 
> 寫這個故事初衷就是希望每個人都能快快樂樂自由自在地愛自己想愛的人，  
> 所以特別選在今天發，因為今天是台灣一年一度的同志大遊行。  
> 懶人如我真的不愛Parade所以去了一次就沒再去過了（揍），  
> 但我心與大家同在，希望一切順利。  
> Love will always win.
> 
> 響應一個活動特別打上這個tag：#2016LGBTPride

洛杉磯不管是二十年前還是二十年後，永遠都是美國最繁華而忙碌的大都市之一。Violet Austin Cambridge提著一袋食物匆忙地走在大街上，這是她這趟出門的任務。

 

經過聯合車站時，Violet還是忍不住停下腳步多看這個車站兩眼。一個月前，當她抵達2020年時，便是從這個車站走出來的，身旁的人和現在一樣多，大城市獨有的那種焦慮與緊張感也別無二致。

 

 

手機突然在她的手提包裏震動起來，Violet手忙腳亂的取出來放到耳朵旁：「Hello？」

 

「嘿，Violet，妳快要回來了嗎？」電話那頭親切的聲音是她現在的雇主，好萊塢的大明星，知名的演員Sebastian Stan。她的工作就是Sebastian的短期助理，因為他的前任助理休假半年到亞洲短期居住、體驗人生去了。為期半年的工作中，她所需要做的事情就是和另一名男性助理Pablo共同為Sebastian打理一切雜事，她主要負責公事，Pablo則替Sebastian處理私事。

 

「我快到了，我已經在轉角了，我已經看到雜誌社大樓了！」Violet加快腳步。Sebastian今天的行程很緊湊，早上要接受一家電影雜誌的採訪，講述他作為男主角、即將開拍的一部新電影；下午則要為VOGUE下一期的封面拍照。

 

而上述兩個行程都不能耽擱到他晚上的私人約會，Sebastian再三強調過的。

 

 

Violet為了這趟時空旅行，足足準備了三年，也就是說她從高二就開始到TTA排隊了。TTA，全名Time Travel Agency，是2040年的世界中，處理時空旅行相關事宜最專業的公司。在Violet小時候，人們開始熱衷於選一個過去的時間點，進行為期一個月到一年的時空旅行。一開始這非常熱門，畢竟時空旅行始終是人類的夢想之一，誰不想親眼去看看過去那些大事件呢？然而受限於時序保護理論，人們並不可能改變他們所處的這個宇宙的歷史，他們在過去所做的事，不管多麼重大，對於他們終究要回來的這個現下並不會有劇烈的影響，久而久之也就只剩下對於歷史有所狂熱的人們還熱衷於時空旅行了。

 

Violet就是這種人之一，只是她的目的地跟大部分人都不同。她只想回到二十年前，看看那個世界中，一個娛樂圈的大事件。

 

 

作為美國隊長電影系列的小粉絲，Violet和她的同儕們不一樣，她向來最喜歡三十年前漫威電影宇宙方啟時的那個版本，Chris Evans飾演美國隊長而Sebastian Stan飾演冬日戰士。2040年眾所皆知已經是金獎導演的Chris Evans和奧斯卡影帝Sebastian Stan是結婚多年的穩定伴侶，少有人還會提起二十年前他們公佈戀情時引起的軒然大波，但是Violet在網路上找尋兩人年輕時的新聞時偶然看到了這麼一段歷史科普，竟被這段曲折的故事引起了興趣。

 

當同窗好友們的gap year選擇到世界各地旅遊時，Violet雖然也選擇了旅遊，但是跟其他人不同，她選了時空旅遊，決定一定要親眼目睹這段放在人類史中也許不是大事，卻確實改變娛樂圈生態的重大事件。

 

 

結束了雜誌的拍攝後，有些疲憊的Sebastian依然非常有禮貌的和工作人員們一一道別，Violet替他拿著工作人員送的點心，他自己則背著他慣用的背包，一前一後地走出了大門。

 

華燈初上的洛杉磯街頭行人不少，Sebastian帶著Violet走過幾個街口，轉了個彎繞進一條人跡罕至的巷道，一台窗戶全黑的轎車正停在路邊。

 

 

Sebastian走近車窗輕敲了三下，窗戶沒開，車主直接打開了車門。

 

Violet自覺的往後挪了挪，轉過身去假裝看風景，直到Sebastian喊了她的名字。她回過頭來，Chris正毫不避嫌地把Sebastian圈在自己懷中。

 

 

Sebastian眼睛亮亮的，臉頰也有點泛紅。他輕推了把Chris好移開自己，隨即踏了兩步到Violet面前，把手中的東西交給她：「Violet，這些東西麻煩你明天先幫我收著，VOGUE給我的一些資料，之後我可能會需要。我和Chris搭今晚的飛機飛威尼斯，接下來一週都不在美國，有事情再聯絡我，好嗎？」

 

「好的，祝你們旅途愉快。」Violet點頭應承下來，隨後Sebastian示意她上車，他自己則坐上了副駕駛座，Chris開車把Violet送到了她租屋處的街口，Sebastian在車內確認她已經平安上樓了，才讓Chris駛離。

 

 

Violet打開自己臥室的燈，坐在床邊拿起書桌上的小記事本，暗暗心想，距離「記者會」，剩不到一個月了。她不知道這一個月中間究竟會發生什麼，她查不到那麼詳細的紀錄。Sebastian和Chris更不知道，歷史的洪流到底要把他們帶去什麼地方。


	2. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於鼓起勇氣(?)打算平了這個坑........  
> 接下來會一鼓作氣花大概一週到兩週的時間更完。
> 
> 這篇文要寫成現實向本來就有點難受，  
> 跟現實中的很多局面（不是單指桃包）對比更覺得寫起來步履維艱，  
> 但希望一切都會好吧。

威尼斯一如Chris所想念的那樣美好。他們在下午抵達威尼斯，從Santa Lucia車站出來後，隨即迅速融入了這座以水為路的城市。那是一個美好的大晴天，義大利的太陽向來熱情奔放、毫無保留，蔓延著深入無數條巷道的河流因為陽光而閃閃發亮。Sebastian和他拖著行李，氣喘吁吁的爬上了人來人往的拱橋，在曲折蜿蜒的小巷中轉了好幾圈，花了一番工夫才總算找到預定的民宿。

Chris自己私下旅行時喜歡嘗試各式各樣的民宿，他和Sebastian往往找那些可以整棟包下的獨棟小屋，試圖偽裝成這座城市的居民，從他們的日常視角出發，去細細品嚐那一切做為遊客很可能忽略的細節。他們會輪流下廚，好奇的使用著在隔壁巷子裏的市場買到的奇妙食材；切一份隻有當地才吃得到的水果，盤起腿窩在沙發上，亂翻著電視頻道，在那些聽不懂的語言環繞下閒聊一天的經歷，最後總以一人迷糊的呢喃著睡倒在另一人大腿上作結。

 

作為秘密交往了五年多的伴侶，他和Sebastian現在已經相當習慣兩人相依相伴的生活模式。他們在洛杉磯有一棟豪宅，鄰居都是好萊塢的大明星、大導演、大製作人，出門溜狗時隨時都能遇到前一部電影的合作演員或是下一半電影的共同導演。他和Sebastian在洛杉磯同居已經是圈內公開的秘密，他們在住家附近牽手散步時遇到的圈內同事，沒有人會故作驚訝或是假裝不知。好萊塢這種模式的戀人多到眾人甚至懶得裝出「我是否該替你保密」的為難表情，不公開隻是對於外部世界那些無法根除的偏見的勉強屈服，沒有發新聞稿公告天下「Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan正式交往中」大概是這段關係唯一的偽裝，除此之外，Chris想不出他們的戀情和其他舉世皆知的銀幕情侶有何不同。

等Sebastian正在拍攝的這部傳記片結束，三月開始兩人將迎來一段長達三個月的假期。Chris早就和Sebastian談好了，三月的第一天他們一起去登記結婚，隨後再飛往大洋洲展開為期一個月的蜜月旅行。

他和Sebastian的關係不是秘密，隻是沒有必要讓所有路人都知道。Chris這樣告訴自己、告訴他身邊的所有人。他也向來如此相信。

　　  
Chris很滿意這種生活。

他想他是滿意的。

 

「幾點了？」Sebastian剛睡醒時略為沙啞的嗓音把Chris從漫無邊際的空想中拉回來，他才意識到自己醒過來後已經看著Sebastian發呆了十幾分鐘。他抬起手看了眼腕錶，親了親Sebastian的額頭說：『七點半了。』  
「那我們該起床吃早餐了吧？今天據說是狂歡節最熱鬧的一天？」Sebastian眨著眼，試圖讓自己快點清醒。他從Chris的雙臂中掙脫，撐著床鋪爬起來，被單從他身上滑落，赤裸著的上身那點點的紅痕讓Chris突然不想讓Sebastian這麼快下床，他跟著起身，從背後摟住Sebastian的腰，落了一個吻在他白皙的後頸：『等等嘛，我想再賴床一下。』  
「你的賴床是真的賴床，還是想跟我一起癱在床上而已？」Sebastian笑了起來，他左手從額前往後梳開因睡了一夜而略顯凌亂的髮，右手往後勾住Chris的脖子，湊上去給了他一個火辣的早安吻。  
Chris翻身把Sebastian壓回床上，埋進他肩頸之間胡亂的輕咬，Sebastian癢得不停扭動，打鬧時的大笑很快變調為低沈的呻吟，等兩人終於心滿意足願意離開床舖時，時針已經指向了數字九。他們匆匆鑽進浴室梳洗，用過早餐準備出門時，外面逐漸高昂起來的喧嘩聲讓他們知道，熱鬧的一天又開始了。

　　  
威尼斯每年二月時的舉辦的面具節是當地一年中最大的盛會，也是舉世聞名的狂歡節之一，它起源於歐洲古代的農神節，是當今世界上歷史最久、規模最大的狂歡節之一。遠在古羅馬時代，農神節就已經是現代嘉年華會的前身，信徒們為了紀念耶穌在被魔鬼試探的四十天裏禁食，也要感同身受耶穌所受的苦，便把每年復活節的前四十天作為齋戒和懺悔的時期。漸漸的，人們開始在進入苦悶的四十天之前的半週到一週舉辦宴會、舞會，盡情吃喝玩樂，進而演變成現今義大利的狂歡節。而威尼斯當地狂歡節的特色就是面具，18世紀時，貴族和平民可以通過面具融合在一起。在面具的背後，社會差異暫時被消除，每個人都可以自在地和其他人相處，開懷暢飲，盡情熱舞。

Chris曾經前來威尼斯參加國際影展，當時就被這擁有濃厚歷史底蘊的浪漫水都深深吸引，回去後再三叨念著要帶Sebastian也來一趟。Sebastian想，既然要拜訪威尼斯，乾脆就選在他們最歡樂的日子，好好享受當地最為知名的節慶。於是他們排開了一切行程，趕在二月中前來，準備細細享受拉丁風情的狂熱盛宴。

Sebastian在路邊買了一個金色的面具，Chris跟他挑了一副一模一樣的。面具是一種神奇的配件，即使隻遮住了半張臉，那華麗的裝飾卻足以讓人泰然自若地藏進偽裝裏，和原本的身份完全隔離。Chris抓住原先走在他前面半步的Sebastian的手，手指穿進Sebastian的指縫裏和他十指緊扣，他看著Sebastian微仰起頭望向自己，期盼著手掌裏扎實的暖意能把他這一刻的情緒也傳進Sebastian心裏。他不知道Sebastian是否體會到自己這一刻的想法，但Sebastian沒有掙脫，反而稍退了一步，貼近他的身側。

 

　　  
威尼斯面具節的高知名度自然為它吸引了大量遊客，Chris和Sebastian自在地穿梭於人潮中，朝著聖馬可廣場前進。沿路他們看見不少人精心裝扮，服飾典雅、妝容華麗，彷彿是從中世紀穿越過來的王公貴族、宮廷藝人。他和Sebastian都拍了好些照片，沿路驚嘆不斷，興高採烈。

 

『Seb，你要不要吃冰淇淋？』Chris眼尖發現廣場的一端有一家小店，想起義大利的冰淇淋遠近馳名，轉身詢問身旁的戀人。  
「好呀！」Sebastian一如往常，輕快的答應了他。

 

雖然是冬日，但今天威尼斯的陽光熾烈，跟Chris一樣想吃個冰淇淋解熱的人所在多有。Chris讓Sebastian在店門外的雕像旁等他，他自己則鑽進店內，奮力擠在人群中，好不容易得到了四球巧克力口味的冰淇淋，穩穩地裝在餅乾甜筒裏。

Chris踏出店門，急著要去和Sebastian會合。但他看見Sebastian的時候，Sebastian正和兩名路人比手畫腳的交談中。

 

Chris的身體比他的意識動得還快，他迅速退了兩步躲進一旁的巷弄，遠遠的望著Sebastian。那兩名男子似乎是前來問路的，他看見Sebastian拿出手機，似乎在對照周圍的建築物，接著指了個方向給他們，兩名男子連連道謝後轉身離去。

Chris看著那兩名男子緊緊牽著手，甚至快速地交換了一個親吻。他們不像其他觀光客一樣戴著面具，臉龐上輕鬆愜意的笑容一覽無遺。

 

握緊手中的冰淇淋，Chris在一點防備都沒有情況下，直面自己的逃避。

他們都戴著面具，卻愛得比毫無遮掩的人還恐懼。

 

「你去哪啦？冰淇淋都融化了。」Chris去得太久，好不容易望見他走回來，Sebastian終於放下心口的一塊大石。他掏出衛生紙給Chris擦手，Chris的下一句話卻凝住了他的動作。  
『我們結婚時發新聞稿吧，好嗎Sebby？』Chris望著Sebastian的眼睛說。  
Sebastian愣了一下，他和Chris對視著，Chris微微彎起嘴角，表情卻是無可否認的堅定。

『好嗎？』Chris又問了一次，這次Sebastian沒有再遲疑。

 

「好。」


	3. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一章的篇名其實不是篇名而是POV，應該看得出來？XDDD  
> 下一章Violet就會重新出現了（如果忘了她是誰，請看Ch1 XDDD）
> 
> 這個故事可能是目前為止最讓我覺得步履維艱的一個，  
> 雖然在Chris＆Sebastian周圍的角色上做了變動，  
> 但畢竟是想寫現實向，還是會希望社會環境之類的設定不要太脫離現實，  
> 如果連社會環境都脫離現實，我寫這篇好像也沒什麼意義XDDD
> 
> 本來希望這週或下週可以完結的，  
> 但依我寫這篇的龜速看來可能性很低⋯⋯
> 
> 希望三月結束前可以完結吧XDDD

Sebastian提早到了，他在後台坐了很久，久到原先他刻意不去想的惶恐都一層層地浮了上來。

 

上個月他和Chris回到美國後，時差都還沒調過來就先和兩人的經紀人會了面。他的經紀人Merhart Wagner和Chris的經紀人Julian Patel並排著坐在他們面前，一臉嚴肅地看著他和Chris。  
Chris的表情倒是出乎Sebastian意料的冷靜，至少比起當年在兩個經紀人面前牽著自己的手說要出櫃的時候冷靜多了。他們在Merhart的辦公室見面，Chris端著Merhart給他倒的咖啡，把他先前已經在電子郵件裡詳細寫上的內容又再說了一次。

 

『我和Sebastian已經完成了結婚登記的全部手續，上週五我們正式成為配偶。』Chris 開口，Merhart和Julian各道了一句恭喜，這是他們早就知悉的事情，Chris和Sebastian的登記手續完成得很低調，他們原先甚至沒有打算在美國辦婚禮，而是想要飛到東南亞的島嶼，只請家人和摯友前來，參與一場小而溫馨的婚宴。Merhart跟Sebastian合作很多年，兩人私交甚篤，他自然也在賓客的名單上，只是現在他們誰也不能確訂婚禮究竟該怎麼舉行了。  
『我們打算⋯⋯發新聞稿公開這件事。』Chris放下咖啡杯，望向兩位經紀人，與此同時，Merhart和Julian也互看了一眼。

Sebastian覺得胃都揪成了一團，他不確定那是咖啡因在作怪，還是Merhart和Julian現在的表情令他不安。他放下只喝了一口的咖啡，深吸了口氣想要說些什麼，Merhart卻先說了話：「Sebastian，你怎麼想呢？」  
「我和Chris想法一致，我也認為，遲早要公開。正式結婚是個好時機點，我想我們不該錯過。」Sebastian輕聲說，言語內容卻十分堅定。  
「我以為，我們早就達成共識，你們不需要公開也無所謂。Seb，你知道好萊塢的，在好萊塢裡面沒有什麼事情是不被允許，只要你夠有才華，甚至只要你夠有名氣。你和Chris現在的地位完全足以讓你們在這個圈內過自己想要的生活，根本不需要對外人解釋什麼。好萊塢雖然沒有秘密，但秘密能帶來的影響和當事人的份量是成反比的。保持現在這樣，你婚後依然可以繼續演你喜歡的電影，獨立電影還是商業電影都可以，我手邊有十幾個邀請在等你挑，其中甚至有準備挑戰奧斯卡的好劇本想找你當男主角！」Merhart的語氣越說越急切，他不得不用最快的方式讓Sebastian明白他們面前的處境，維持現狀一切都會很平順，家庭和事業都能穩健發展，根本不需要他在這一刻做出什麼破釜沈舟的抉擇。  
「但如果你和Chris在這時候公佈戀情⋯⋯」Julian望了Sebastian一眼，又掉轉視線去看Chris：「我不能說什麼都完了，畢竟現在已經是2020年，但是這絕對是一個重大變數，那些代言、等著Sebastian的劇本、等著你執導的新片⋯⋯已經簽下的合約、洽談到最後關頭的合作，全部都會停擺，等風頭過去了，還能剩下多少機會在等你們，我是真的沒有把握。」

Chris想說話，Sebastian卻握住了他的手。他直直的看著Julian，說：「你說的這些，我們都想過，但是我們最近發現，好萊塢並不是一個平行宇宙，我們不可能只活在好萊塢裡面。而我也不想在離開好萊塢之後，演出另外一場和我真正的人生毫無關係的戲碼。」  
『在好萊塢裡過真實生活，卻在好萊塢外粉墨登場。』Chris笑了笑：『聽起來很有趣，但我膩了，』他轉頭望向Sebastian，Sebastian同時望向他，聽他說出：『Sebastian也膩了。』

 

屋裡一陣沈默，良久，Julian嘆了口氣：「你們百分之百確定了？」  
「是。」Sebastian和Chris同聲說。

『Julian，Merhart，請幫我們聯繫舉行記者會。』

 

前幾天Julian已經透過媒體放出一些風聲，記者會正式開始前，來參與的記者們也都大概明白自己會得到的消息是什麼。Sebastian抬起手腕看了眼手錶，右手不自覺的又按上自己左手無名指的戒環。

『Sebby。』有人推開了休息室的門，Sebastian聽到了熟悉的聲音，還沒轉頭就落入了那人的懷抱。  
「嘿。」他伸手摟住那人的腰，頭埋進他結實的腹部。「Chris⋯⋯」  
『還好嗎？』Chris的聲音聽起來有些緊繃，Sebastian沒有抬頭，只是輕點了下頭：「我沒事，你呢？」  
『我也很好⋯⋯』Chris彎下腰，一個吻落在Sebastian的唇上，兩人額頭相抵，從彼此的瞳孔裡能清楚看見對方的身影：『Sebby，我愛你。』  
「我知道，」Sebastian閉起眼，想著他在這時候究竟該說什麼，卻又知道說什麼都沒有太大意義，他們只剩最後幾分鐘，就要攜手站在全世介面前。最後他只是貼上Chris的唇，呢喃著：「我也是⋯⋯我也愛你。」

 

記者會的過程對Sebastian而言其實相當平靜，他也看過不少次公開戀情的記者會，問的不外乎戀愛的開端、相戀的原因、決定公佈的理由、未來的計畫⋯⋯等等千篇一律的問題。雖然他和Chris現在都算是好萊塢當紅的演員，但前輩中比他們知名度更高、出櫃更早的也並非沒有，唯一的爆點可能是他們是漫威電影宇宙的演員中，第一對因戲結緣的同性伴侶吧！  
Sebastian在漫長而無趣的記者會上出神地想，不知道那個宇宙裡的Steve和Bucky如果知道了這件事，會有什麼反應呢？

 

「⋯⋯那今天的記者會就到此結束，謝謝。」Sebastian的思緒及時趕上了Merhart的結尾語，發現身旁的人都推開了椅子，他也趕緊跟著起身，Chris伸手牽著他，鎂光燈立刻快速的閃了起來，他沒有回頭看場內，只是和Chris並肩快步離去。

 

他和Chris在Julian的安排下從側門離開，卻湊巧遇上了一個他熟識已久的娛樂記者，任職於TMZ的Sandra Cameron。Sandra喊了他一聲，Sebastian停下腳步，原以為她會想再藉此機會多挖一些記者會上沒說到的內幕消息，然而Sandra只是望著Sebastian，半晌後才說：「你要有心理準備，你知道吧？美國依然是美國，美國不只是好萊塢。」  
Sebastian回望著她，彎起了嘴角：「當然，我為這一天，準備了非常久。」

 

他一直知道自己在等什麼，卻也難以否認自己確實害怕，害怕面臨現實時，再多準備都不夠。


	4. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說好的三月完結並沒有達成.....  
> 我還是每次發這個故事都要跟自己搏鬥一次Orz
> 
> 這個故事大概滿枯燥的，  
> 完全就是我任性寫自己想寫的，  
> 想寫那種日常感，夫夫齊心對抗外界那種有意無意的反對與虛假，  
> 沒有要搞大事，結果故事性變得越來越薄弱的樣子.....

Sebastian和Chris開記者會那天，Violet並不在現場，她在公司和其他同事一起看了直播。記者會現場的氣氛雖然相當平靜，Violet卻隱約感覺到風雨欲來。

 

果不其然，隔天早上，Merhart就立刻接到了幾通正在接洽Sebastian出演新戲，或是由Sebastian代言產品的公司電話。對方雖然沒有要求立刻終止合約，卻也暗示眼下的情況符合條約中的重大事由，為了雙方權益，希望能暫停一切相關的活動。  
Merhart將電話內容轉告給Sebastian，Sebastian今天沒有工作，人在家中休息，Violet在旁邊不清楚Sebastian是否說了什麼，Merhart只是嗯了幾聲，叮嚀Sebastian出外小心之類很平常的囑咐，隨即掛斷了電話。

「這幾天Sebastian的工作內容可能會有劇烈變動，時間的延後或提前都有可能，你要做好準備。」Merhart對Violet說完後，輕輕嘆了口氣。

 

所幸Sebastian參演的那部獨立製作電影順利的開工了。Violet知道Sebastian很喜歡這部電影，他剛拿到劇本時花了兩天看完它，並為它找了不少背景資料。故事的內容並不複雜，然而劇本寫得相當好，負責的導演又是Sebasitan欣賞的一位，Sebastian曾經在訪談中誇讚他是真正的藝術家。當導演親自來詢問Sebastian有沒有興趣擔任男主角時，Sebastian十分興奮，一口答應了。  
獨立製作的電影往往乏人問津，不過在某方面而言可能也是一件好事，有助於劇組全心全意的投入拍攝。Violet非常慶幸劇組和投資方對於Sebastian和Chris的結婚聲明未置一詞，讓Sebastian的參演沒有受到任何影響。

Violet早看過這部電影了，還看了將近十次，尤其是Sebastian坐在湖邊凝望遠方，和已分手的戀人背對著背說話，兩人皆雙眼通紅淚水卻始終都沒有掉落的一段，名列Violet內心「電影最愛場景」的前三名。  
Sebastian憑著這部電影第一次入圍奧斯卡最佳男主角，開啟了演藝事業新一個高峰。

 

記者會後兩天Sebastian第一次進組，他和Chris原先安排的蜜月旅行延後了，身邊突然多出太多事情要安排、太多訪問想插入行程表，他們無奈地發現「丟下一個炸彈然後若無其事的飛走」是行不通的。

「那你們之後還會去蜜月嗎？」在替Sebastian安排行程時，Violet好奇的問。  
「當然，蜜月和其他旅行不同，萬萬不能隨意放棄，知道嗎？」Sebastian笑了起來，眼角的魚尾紋越發鮮明。

 

Violet和Sebastian一起坐在他的拖車裡，Sebastian在聽音樂，偶爾會低聲哼唱著，在劇本上塗塗寫寫；Violet坐在離他不遠的椅子上，望著Sebastian專注的神情，想起他們聊過的蜜月話題，憋在心裡好久的疑問終於忍不住脫口而出。

「Sebastian，我能問一個問題嗎？」  
「嗯？」Sebastian摘下耳機：「你說什麼？」  
「我想問你一個問題。」Violet有些緊張地吞了口口水，她意識到接下來這段談話，是她這次時空旅行最大的目標，也是這趟旅行最重要的意義。

「為什麼你和Chris決定發佈結婚消息？我的意思是，雖然我擔任你的助理時間不長，可是我大概也知道你和Chris的關係很穩定，在圈內並不算秘密。好萊塢秘密結婚的伴侶很多，同性異性都有，大家好像也維持著一個平衡，把『演藝圈內』和『演藝圈外』分得清楚，圈內哪些人是一對，所有人都知道。家庭算是隱私吧？應該是吧？不公佈好像也沒什麼關係，我以為你和Chris原先是這麼打算的？」Violet遲疑地問。  
「是啊，我們原先以為我們可以。」Sebastian微微一笑，他坐起身，右手握拳抵在唇邊，思索了幾秒後說：「人有時候對於『光明正大』的需求，會遠遠超過自身的想像和自以為的渴求，而對我們這種公眾人物來說，這種渴求又和一般人不太一樣。我們的生活是很明顯的切割成兩個部分，一部分是真實的，一部分是外人想看的。」

 

「可是令人為難的是，外人想看的也不是都是一樣的，有時候它們甚至會互相衝突。有人想看真實，有人想看他們想看的。」Sebastian吸了一口氣：「幸運的是。價值觀越多元的時代，越有機會可以挑戰。我和Chris，我們曾經覺得也許不需要挑戰，但漸漸的我們發現自己變得貪心。貪心是正常的，」Sebastian的語氣柔和下來：「相愛的人，也許能越來越寬容，但也可能越來越貪心。對彼此貪心，對外在世界也貪心。」  
Violet努力地思考著Sebastian的話：「所以，你們想要，更『光明正大』一點？」  
「是。我希望在婚姻這件事上，我們跟所有人一樣平凡。」

 

那一個下午，Violet花了很多時間在思索Sebastian的話。其實Sebastian說的內容並不難懂，但是在那些簡單的脈絡背後，卻蘊藏了他和Chris反覆思索才下定決心的勇氣。

 

當天收工得比較早，Sebastian興高采烈的說他還能趕上回家吃晚餐。Chris早些時候已經到片場了，他一直待在拖車裡等Sebastian。Violet坐在旁邊看著兩人擁抱親吻，親暱的談著今天一天的行程，討論晚餐要吃什麼，就像一對普通的伴侶。

Sebastian不在時，Violet也問了Chris一樣的問題，Chris的答案比Sebastian簡單很多，他說他只是無法再低調了，他想跟所有知道或不知道的人說他不是單身，他有全天下最棒的丈夫。

 

晚餐過後，Violet打開她的電腦，登入了她的Facebook，想著今天Chris和Sebastian說的那些文，決定寫一篇文章，說一些什麼。

關於人們為什麼願意相信虛假的「正確」而害怕真實的美好。  
又或者，為什麼有人以為這世界是願意這樣的？


	5. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中間有一段寫得好爽啊，  
> 大概是我寫這篇文真正的目的吧XD
> 
> 感謝天天寶貝提供台詞支援！

Violet那篇文章造成的巨大回響連她自己都沒有預料到，遑論是狀況外的Sebastian和Chris。

電影拍攝完畢後，Chris帶Sebastian回波士頓休假。Chris在波士頓一直都有一棟自己的房子，和Sebastian在一起之後，這棟房子像是他們的短期度假小屋，Chris曾說，每當他覺得疲倦不堪時，波士頓就是一個港灣，擋住了外面的風雨和巨浪，留給自己一個安穩休憩的地方。  
波士頓是他的港灣，Chris和他是彼此的港灣。

 

夜幕低垂，Sebastian站在窗前看著許久不見的波士頓夜景時，手機震動起來。他打開一看，是Violet傳來的郵件。

「Dear Seb：  
我也沒料到會引起這麼大的迴響⋯⋯  
希望沒給你帶來困擾。

Violet」

 

Sebastian忍不住微笑，早上他醒來時收到記者們發來的訊息，要他對一篇網路文章發表意見時，他還摸不著頭緒，過沒多久Violet就傳來簡訊，語氣驚慌地說她好像不小心搞出一件大事。

他很喜歡那篇文章，如果讓他坦白說出自己的心聲，他認為自己的想法跟Violet不會相去太遠。

 

Violet做事很仔細，不僅附上文章，還整理了指定回覆這篇文的一些長評論。Sebastian讀取了原文連結，稍微看過那些文章中底下的論戰。縱使Sebastian早知道他和Chris公佈婚訊不只在業界，在粉絲群中也必定會引起軒然大波，但粉絲的爭執還是會讓他看見一些自己沒有想過的問題。

 

「Sebastian是實力派，Chris也是，他們要不要結婚跟他的演藝工作有什麼關係？」  
「就是不能出櫃！Gay就是會受限受歧視！你們這些RPS粉就只是為自己吃官糖得意而已，都沒有替Seb和Chris想過嗎？我很失望他們身邊的人居然也沒有勸阻他們做出這樣衝動而無益的舉動。」  
「我是Seb的唯粉，我尊重他的選擇。我相信Chris是個很好的人，他們會幸福的。」  
「不知道有什麼好吵的⋯⋯40歲的男人結婚很正常吧？雖然可能晚了點啦⋯⋯唉，感覺自己同時失戀了兩次，但還是由衷為他們高興。」  
「呸，死基佬真噁心，以後再也不看他們的電影了。美國隊長和冬日戰士這兩個角色可是真男人，由gay來演根本汙辱他們！」  
「RPS玩玩無所謂⋯⋯但恕我不能接受男神是gay。我不是歧視gay，我只是覺得他們可以有更正常的選擇。」  
「恕我看不出『我不是歧視gay我只是不能接受男神是gay』和『gay就是該死』兩種人有什麼不同。你們的惡意明顯得堪比夏日水池邊腐朽的爛泥，長不出荷花，只能吸引蒼蠅。」  
「我為Chris和Sebastian感到驕傲，如果他們交往那麼久了，都論及婚嫁了，工作夥伴中一定早就有許多知道他們關係的人，但看他們的工作近況一點也沒有受到影響。由此而知，他們出櫃這件事本身並不會害到他們，傷害到他們的恰巧是那些以保護為名的歧視患者。感謝這些人，你們親自把醜陋的現實又再掀開一次。」  
「新聞發佈會後我哭了很久，我為自己愛上的演員是如此真誠而勇敢的人驕傲，我也希望有一天能為自己驕傲。謝謝Chris和Sebastian，每一次有人願意站出來挑開這些虛偽的假象，對躲在面具後生存的人都是一次更有力的鼓舞，是瀕臨窒息的囚犯能再多活一分鐘的氧氣。」  
「一件有趣的事：我注意到某些眼熟的帳號曾經熱愛叨念Chris和Sebastian已經40歲了還沒有結婚成家生兒育女，但當他們終於結婚成家了，態度卻三百六十度大轉變。是時候改變你們那些過時一百年以上的完美家庭想像了吧？21世紀了各位，你們再不接收新世界的資訊，人類都要上冥王星了。」

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

『你在看什麼看得很開心的樣子？』Chris的嗓音從Sebastian背後傳來，他剛從浴室出來，身上只披著浴袍，渾身還散發著熱騰騰的水氣。他走到Sebastian背後，下巴放在Sebastian肩膀上，跟他一起看著他手機的頁面。  
「算不上開心吧？只是接收到很多新想法，正在整理自己受到的衝擊。」Sebastian笑了起來，在Chris懷裡轉過身，雙手摟住Chris的脖子送上親吻：「Chris⋯⋯我很感謝你當初主動說要公佈婚訊，你才是更勇敢的那個。」  
『我可能只是更沉不住氣的那個。』Chris也笑了，他抱著Sebastian的腰，一邊黏糊糊的吻他一邊後退著往床的方向走，直到膝蓋後方撞上床沿，兩人一起倒在床上。

Sebastian趴在Chris的身上撐起上半身，笑意盈盈的用右手食指在Chris胸口輕輕畫圈，名副其實的想讓Chris「心癢難耐」：「我要給真正的勇士一個大大的獎賞。」  
Chris抓住他胡鬧中的手，拉到唇邊輕吻：『什麼獎賞嗯？』  
「不知道啊⋯⋯」Sebastian空著的手扯開兩人的浴袍，彼此赤裸的肌膚緊緊相貼。他用唇取代了Chris正在輕咬的手，呢喃的說：「今晚我整個人都是你的，從上到下，從外⋯⋯到裡。你想要什麼，我就給你什麼。」Sebastian的唇沿著Chris下巴往喉結的方向擦過：「你要我嗎？」  
『我沒收過比這更好的禮物了。』Chris的嗓音略啞，下一秒他已經翻過身把Sebastian壓在身下，漸轉深色的瞳孔沈沈的看著Sebastian勾起嘴角：『我會好好把握。』

 

 

兩個月後。

 

Sebastian從出境通道出現時，一小批媒體迅速湧上，急切地想知道他對於好萊塢近期又有兩對因戲結緣、長久低調的同性伴侶公佈戀情，網路上開始討論這是不是所謂「同性RPS從避不可談的禁區真正跨入娛樂緋聞的劃時代時期」，以上延續自Sebastian和Chris公開婚訊後掀起的風浪，對此Sebastian有沒有什麼想法？

「Sebastian，你們公開出櫃時有預想到這個情況嗎？你認為你和Chris算不算是先鋒級的人物了？」  
「好萊塢還有多少『RPS情侶』沒有公開？你知道嗎？你會鼓勵他們站出來嗎？」  
「Sebastian，能跟我們說一下你的看法嗎？」

 

Sebastian在心裡嘆了口氣，他和Chris特地選了不同的班機，錯開抵達美國的時間。他下飛機時收到早他兩個小時回到洛杉磯的Chris傳來的簡訊，告知已經順利出關，正在回家的路上，Sebastian還以為自己也會如此幸運。然而這些已經等待許久的媒體，看起來是不可能讓他輕鬆離去了。

他走到大廳距離接機的人群較遠的角落，停下了步伐。眾家媒體眼見Sebastian有發言的意願，形形色色的麥克風數秒之內就全部擠到他面前。

 

「我沒有辦法判斷我和Chris造成的影響，老實說我們在公佈婚訊時，也並沒有太多遠大的計畫，所有的一切，我都是這幾個月，一點一滴想出來的。我很慶幸我們站了出來，也很感謝Chris，感謝他的存在讓我有勇氣，一起揭開那些覆蓋整個好萊塢，甚至整個美國、整個世界的厚重面紗，即使只是非常小的一角。」Sebastian環視眼前眾人，清楚地說：「我不知道我們到底能改變這世界什麼，我只知道如果誰都不做，那麼世界永遠是這模樣。」


	6. Chris/Sebastian/Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結了這個故事，兩年來事情發生好多變化，我想是朝好的方向走吧？  
> 趕在6/13前寫完，祝我們的壽星Chris Evans永遠幸福快樂，希望世界也朝你期待的模樣成長。

_ Chris _

多轟動的新聞都會沉進時間的河底，只有生活會一直繼續。

 

Sebastian在機場的那番宣言，自然又引起了一陣討論，但隨著日子一天天過去，人們的注意力也被引去了其他方向，畢竟娛樂圈永遠不缺新話題。

被暫緩的新電影，不久後製作人就來了電話，告訴他「短缺的資金」已經到位，下個月就可以開工。Chris沒有多問這「短缺的資金」跟他的婚訊發佈會異常巧合的神秘來去，畢竟作為一個投資方給自己鋪好的台階，Chris大大方方的讓他走下去，對彼此都沒有壞處。

 

他的事業依照原本的規劃平順的往後開展，他的婚姻則比他預期的更為美滿。

  
  


一個按照表定時間結束的工作天，Chris離開片場時，Sebastian的車已經等在外面。Chris彎腰拉開車門，先給他的丈夫一個見面吻，一邊拉上安全帶一邊打開了今日工作的話匣子。Sebastian永遠是他最好的傾聽者，不管是初遇時、熱戀時，還是愛情長跑多年後的現在，他不但懂自己的思考邏輯，還總能看見他的盲點；在他脆弱沮喪時做他最紮實的依靠，在他混亂急躁時對他的病灶一針見血。

在很久很久以前，Chris就常常宣稱所謂真愛應該是你的另一半，他讓你發現原來你的殘缺是為了讓出一個位置，好使得這人可以進入你的內心，契合地拼湊起你自己也許都不曾知悉的空洞。這種童話般的想像讓Chris也接受過不少嘻笑，或者惡意或者善意，然而那些人在Sebastian出現後，漸漸噤聲。

 

Sebastian是他的完美主義，是他的童話世界裡的最最真實。

  
  


Sebastian把車停在大賣場的停車場，他們計畫要趁今天兩人工作結束得早，一起去添購家裡的必需品。

Chris繞到車的另一端，在Sebastian關上車門後，伸出右手握住了他的左手。

 

牽他的手，Chris想，他什麼也不怕。

  
  
  


_ Sebastian _

新聞風頭過去，一切重回正軌，Sebastian比原先又更加忙碌起來。前一部電影才殺青，新的邀約就送上門。雖然稱不上是絡繹不絕，但近來幾部洽談中的電影，劇本與製作團隊都讓Sebastian很感興趣，是他相當願意參與並為之付出的好電影。接到喜歡的工作總讓Sebastian很快樂，因為他是如此的熱愛演戲，如此的沈醉於以演員的身份去貼近人性的每一面。

戲劇讓他像一艘船，可以自由的航向每一塊神秘的海域，他也曾經樂於漂泊，甚至偶爾享受迷失。

 

可現在他有了屬於他的錨。

  
  


Sebastian早就知道和Chris戀愛會把他帶向一汪他從沒想過要去的大洋，那裡也許終究能風平浪靜，但必定得經歷狂風暴雨。他曾經很害怕，一次次小心翼翼地藏起他的恐慌，卻瞞不住握著船舵的手指節發白。

他考慮過棄船而逃，也想過破釜沈舟，但每一個他幻想中的可怕結局都沒有成真，因為他的船長總是溫柔而真摯的，讓他相信難關是一時的，擁有生命中的摯愛卻是一輩子的。

 

Chris只是那麼平靜的站在他身邊，伸出手穩住他的顫抖。

他每一次望著自己說「我好愛好愛你」時，Sebastian都會覺得世界又再度風和日麗。

  
  


牽你的手，Sebastian想，我什麼也不怕。

  
  
  


_ Violet _

所有期待的旅程都有尾聲，Violet的時空之旅亦然。她告訴Sebastian這是她的gap year，半年後，Sebastian原先的助理休假回來，Violet也該回去過她原本的生活。

Sebastian送她到聯合車站，他以為Violet的車票會送她跨越這座大陸，然後Violet的旅程卻是要穿越二十年的時光。

  
  


「我真的很感謝你這半年的幫忙，Violet，包括那一篇文章。」Sebastian微笑著說：「我看了很多很多次，有時候甚至懷疑你是不是把我和Chris做的事情說得太偉大了？其實我們只是試圖當一對普通的伴侶，懷抱著普通的夢想，想要賭一把這世界的善意而已。」

「我想，也許你覺得你做的事情無法撼動宇宙，但事實上你可能是最後那一根稻草，拉斷了大門上的沈重枷鎖，於是後來的人都能從這扇門通往陽光，再也不用勞心費力的，試圖一次次鑽開厚實的城牆。」Violet認真的說：「Seb，你和Chris，你們值得這份幸福。」

定定的望著女孩，Sebastian勾起一個笑容，很快卻又蹙起眉頭：「奇怪，明明你只是回家，我卻有種我們再也無法見面的預感。」Sebastian帶著笑，伸手給Violet一個大大的擁抱。

Violet也笑了，她緊緊摟了Sebastian一下，說：「我們當然會再見的。」

  
  


善良與勇敢是最大的武器，當你面臨自私與邪惡。

於是沒有什麼能成為你們的阻礙。

 

我在我早已知道的未來等你們。

那前方只有坦途，一路向陽。

 


End file.
